


Hodor

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dethan, Fluff, M/M, Smuttish, hodor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff! and Smut! Dethan sexy times and Danny being slighlty annoyed with Ethan and adorable Ethan.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hodor

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't intend for it to be so smutty, like it was only supposed to allude to it. But my fingers just sort of flew across the keyboard and this was the end result. Me like.
> 
> If you're not a fan of Game of Thrones (the show) or the books. The reference will completely throw you off and render this story completely useless to you.
> 
> So Here's an explanation:
> 
> In GoT there's a character who is part Giant, and his name is Hodor. And the only thing he ever says is his name, 'Hodor'. And it's kind of a running joke among GoT fans. (I hope this helps some confusion)

Danny’s trying to enter into a state of blissful sleep when he hears it. That godforsaken word that Ethan’s been muttering for the past four hours.

“Hodor,” it comes from Ethan’s lips, which are dangerously close to Danny’s, in a barely audible whisper. And what he imagines to maybe (sort of) being a seductive tone.

And maybe it’s sort of doing it’s intended job because he’s getting hard between his legs and he knows that Ethan’s having a field day, knowing he’s the cause. But that may or not be because of Ethan’s warm body laying on top of his. And not that stupid word.

It’s not!

It. Is. Not.

Danny tries to hold out the smile forming on his chapped lips; but he knows it’s a futile attempt when he can feel Ethan’s body convulse in amusement. And Danny’s laughing, too, despite how ridiculous this all is.

It’s just so Ethan, and Danny loves everything Ethan.

His eyes open and he’s greeted to the sight of Ethan looking at him like he wants to eat him; like he just wants to swallow him whole. Which isn’t anything particularly new and he should be used to it by now.

But, he thinks he’ll never completely get used to it because whenever he catches him doing it, he swears his heart skips several beats (which can’t possibly be healthy) and his stomach flips like a hyperactive gymnast.

He’ll probably die happy (that’s kind of OK with him).

Ethan smiles a shit-eating grin before, “Hodor.” And honestly, Danny swears on his Grandmother’s grave he just might murder him before the night is over. Ethan giggles like a like little school girl after that, obviously pleased with himself.

Danny bites back another smile and rolls his eyes because he’s starting to get a tiny bit annoyed. And really regretting introducing Ethan to Game of Thrones.

“Ethan,” Danny warns, attempting his best at sounding like a parent scolding a child. He’s failing miserably. He knows he is. ”That’s not attractive. At all.” 

It’s then that Ethan decides to dive head-first into Danny’s neck and pelts it with kisses and licks and sucks, all the while muttering, “Hodor” between each of them. He’s going to have marks on him and he’s going to like them, but he he isn’t going to like Aiden’s knowing smirk the next time he sees him. And fuck him! Because Ethan knows that Danny really likes it when he does that. Minus the ‘Hodor’ part.

Now it’s really hard for Danny to concentrate on scolding Ethan because Ethan is really good at unwinding him and making him lose his shit! Sexually speaking.

Ethan’s kissing and licking his way down Danny’s torso now, and Danny’s writhing beneath him in a state of pure bliss, thrusting into him. What little space between them being far too much for his liking; and Ethan seems to agree, as he’s meeting him thrust for thrust. Their hardened members rubbing against one another and neither can contain themselves for much longer.

“Ethan,” Danny manages to say, breathless and in need of Ethan’s mouth on his. Ethan seems to know exactly what Danny’s trying to articulate, as he always does, and stops what he’s doing (removing Danny’s boxer-briefs — with his teeth) and lunges up, propping himself up on both hands and attacks Danny’s mouth with his own.

And it’s a battle of tongues and teeth and spit and air and it feels so good meeting Ethan’s thrusts with his own. He thinks he might die from the intensity of it. 

But, this isn’t their first time together and it certainly won’t be the last. So he figures he’s safe.

They pull apart for, but not too far, foreheads touching, lips grazing, breathing in the harsh warm air around them. Eyes locked.

“Hodoooooor,” Ethan squawks with a blissfully amused smile. 

That’s the last straw for Danny, though as he bumps his forehead into Ethan’s (which only ends up hurting himself more than Ethan — damn werewolves).

“Really not funny anymore. In fact, it stopped being funny three hours ago. .”

Ethan smiles, amused as always, and presses his lips, hard, onto Danny’s. And he pulls away and pushes Danny back onto the bed, where he bounces up and down for a few seconds from the force of his strength.

Now Danny knows exactly what he’s in for because when Ethan gets a bit pushy and starts to man-handle him and starts being a little possessive, he knows hes in for wild ride. The good kind. He might have a bruise in the shape of his hand forming in a couple of hours, but he’ll wear it with pride. He probably shouldn’t but fuck it, he likes when Ethan marks him.

The only confirmation Danny gets is Ethan crouching down beneath him and swallowing him whole, taking him to the base. 

Danny gasps and throws his head back into the sheets, and no matter how many times this happens, he’ll never completely grow used to it to the point where it becomes stagnant and unsurprising. It’s just not how the two of them work. Especially not their sex life. Never.

Ethan’s a master at his craft, completely undoing Danny. Slurping him down and making sure he gets the tip going up.

As embarrassing as it is, it doesn't take long before it’s Ethan’s name slipping through Danny’s lips, eyes shut closed, as his toes curl and he’s pushed to edge and coming hot and fast and white in Ethan’s mouth. Ethan takes it all with enthusiasm, as he’s always done.

Danny’s coming down from the ecstasy and pure hormonal high when Ethan nuzzles his face in Danny’s neck, his favorite place to be when they cuddle (especially after sex).

They just lay there a while, completely content. Satisfied the other is breathing and alive.

“So… how was I?” Ethan asks, his lips ghosting over the skin on Danny’s neck, tickling him making Danny giggle a tiny bit. “Good? Great? Awesome? Master of blowjobs? Master of Sex? Master of the motherfucking universe?”

And Danny can only smile and nod his head in response, “Hodor.”


End file.
